Dragon Ball Return
by Hakai Lady
Summary: Goku sabia que era apenas por egoismo que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Porém, ele precisava fazer isso. Voltar no tempo, mudar toda a história... tornar-se um Deus entre mortais... ser o agir como o guerreiro Saiyajin que, durante anos, ele renegou... tudo isso, apenas por um único motivo egoísta. Ao menos, ele não está fazendo isso sozinho.


**DRAGON BALL RETURN**

 **Sinopse:** Goku sabia que era apenas por egoismo que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Porém, ele precisava fazer isso. Voltar no tempo, mudar toda a história... tornar-se um Deus entre mortais... ser o agir como o guerreiro Saiyajin que, durante anos, ele renegou... tudo isso, apenas por um único motivo egoísta. Ao menos, ele não está fazendo isso sozinho.

 **Notas:** Dragon Ball não me pertence. Estou fazendo uso do meu direito como ficwriter para mudar fatos e acontecimentos, em prol de escrever esta história.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

– Essa é sua última chance, Goku-san. Você tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso? – Indagou Whis, olhando para o Saiyajin que estava parado ao lado do Deus da Destruição, dentro do cubo.

A expressão de Goku estava séria, seus punhos apertados com força, ao ponto de deixar os nós de seus dedos brancos. Por um momento, ele olhou para o seu lado, onde Vegeta estava parado com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de poucos amigos. Os dois trocaram um olhar… uma conversa silenciosa. Goku sabia que ele estava pedindo muito para Vegeta… era egoísmo seu. E, mesmo assim, Vegeta apenas acenou com sua cabeça em silêncio.

– Faça isso, Whis-san.

O anjo voltou seu olhar, para encarar o imenso dragão dourado de olhos vermelhos. Seus lábios se separaram e ele começou a proferir o desejo de Son Goku na língua dos deuses. Beerus sabia que, em outras circunstâncias, aquele ato seria visto como um crime aos olhos de Zen'oh. Contudo, Son Goku tinha sido inteligente ao se lembrar das Super Esferas do Dragão. Elas continham o único método de fazerem aquilo, sem realmente quebrar as leis divinas.

Além do mais… parecia ser algo divertido de se fazer.

Goku respirou devagar, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser envolvido pela essência do poder do Super Shenlong.

Ele sentiu seu mundo girar em um caleidoscópio de cores, enquanto seus pés deixando o chão. Por um momento, o Saiyajin da Terra sentiu-se tonto, até que o mundo parou de girar e ele sentisse seus pés tocarem o chão outra vez. Goku precisou piscar um par de vezes, para conseguir entender aonde, exatamente, ele estava.

Havia uma grande plataforma de combate branca. Não foi difícil reconhecer Cell parado no centro da plataforma. Sobre a plataforma, também estavam Mr. Satan, um repórter e um cameraman. Logo a frente dele, abaixo da plataforma, estava Vegeta. Goku sorriu de lado ao ver que o príncipe Saiyajin também estava tentando entender aonde eles estavam com certeza.

Fechando os olhos por um segundo, Goku conseguiu sentir os kis de Gohan, Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, Kuririn, Yamcha, Jurokugo e Tenshinhan. Foi impossível não estremecer, ao perceber o quão fracos todos eles pareciam. Mesmo Cell não parecia tão forte, quanto Goku se lembrava de ele ser.

– Maa, parece que estão todos prontos. – Goku escutou a voz tranquila de Whis, que acabou surpreendendo a todos.

O Anjo e o Deus estavam parados sobre a plataforma. Goku sabia que todos seus amigos estavam surpresos e confusos com a presença dos dois, principalmente, pelo fato de que eles seriam incapazes de sentir o ki de ambos, já que Beerus e Whis sempre mantinham seu ki oculto. Um pequeno hábito que Vegeta e ele desenvolveram depois de treinar com ambos durante tantos anos.

– Etto… será que vocês também pretendem participar do Cell Game? – Perguntou o repórter, olhando de Whis e Beerus, para os Guerreiros Z.

– Não. Beerus-sama e eu estamos aqui apenas para assistir. – Afirmou Whis, enquanto caminhavam tranquilamente para fora da plataforma. – Oh, Repórter-san, a menos que o senhor queira morrer, sugiro que fique perto de Beerus-sama e eu.

Goku precisou morder o interior de sua boca, para se impedir de rir. A forma despreocupada com que Whis tinha dito aquilo, tinha assustado os dois humanos, que rapidamente soltaram guinchos medrosos e correram para perto do anjo e do deus.

Whis e Beerus desceram na plataforma, parando em frente aos dois Saiyajins. Uma tensão se formou entre eles, e Goku quase estremeceu pelo brilho no olhar dos dois imortais. O Saiyajin da Terra notou que o cameraman estava apontando a câmera em sua direção, filmando todos os Guerreiros Z com curiosidade evidente. Eles eram um grupo peculiar afinal.

– Son Goku. – Chamou Beerus, sua voz poderosa soando de forma profunda e intimidadora. Mesmo aqueles que não sabiam _quem_ Beerus realmente era, poderiam perceber que ele não era alguém que você deveria irritar. – O que fizemos não poderá ser repetido. Essa é sua última chance, tenha certeza de não cometer erros tolos dessa vez.

– Aa… obrigado e desculpe por toda essa confusão, Beerus-sama. Whis-san. – Agradeceu em um tom baixo, mas ele sabia que Piccolo e Jurokugo seriam capazes de escutar suas palavras.

– Termine com isso logo. Estou ficando com fome. Quero que me arrumem algo gostoso para comer depois. – Ordenou Beerus, afastando-se com Whis logo atrás, sendo seguidos pelos dois humanos.

Os dois imortais ficaram um pouco afastado do grupo, junto do repórter e do cameraman. Assim que eles se afastaram, Goku voltou seus olhos para Cell. O androide o encarava com um meio sorriso convencido, como se ele estivesse certo de sua vitória. A verdade, era que Cell nunca teria vencido… mesmo antes de Goku fazer aquele pedido… o único motivo que fez com que Goku tivesse forçado Gohan a lutar, foi porque ele queria que seu filho despertasse como guerreiro. Ele cometeu um erro naquele dia… um erro que Goku não iria cometer outra vez.

– Vegeta. Tudo bem se eu acabar com isso? – Indagou, dando um passo em direção a plataforma.

Todos esperavam uma resposta afiada e desdenhosa, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

– Termine rápido, Kakarotto.

Goku estava pronto para subir na plataforma, quando Mr. Satan se manifestou. Por um momento, ele tinha se esquecido completamente do pai de Videl. O homem tinha um ego muito grande, para um homem tão fraco, mesmo para os padrões terráqueos. Kuririn e Yamcha eram humanos comuns, mas que tiveram a determinação para treinar seu ki e se tornarem lutadores fortes. Mr. Satan era forte apenas comparado a humanos que nunca treinaram seu ki devidamente.

– Não vão decidindo a ordem por conta própria! – Gritou Satan, sua expressão de raiva e indignação, perante a forma como todos pareciam estar agindo.

– Etto… o senhor pretende participar do Cell Game? – Indagou o repórter, olhando para o guerreiro loiro um pouco surpreso.

– Sim. – Foi uma resposta curta, antes de saltar sobre a plataforma, ignorando completamente o ataque histérico de Satan, enquanto flexionava seus músculos.

Ele podia sentir claramente que seu poder estava lá. **Todo** o seu poder. A questão era… o quanto ele precisava usar? No passado, ele sempre tinha tido o péssimo habito de não lutar a sério. Porém, se ele usasse todo o seu poder, iria acabar despertando muitas suspeitas de todos. Sua personalidade, tão diferente do bobo alegre e cabeça-oca, já iria despertar mais perguntas do que ele estava disposto a responder. Goku confiava muito em seus amigos, mas eles jamais poderiam saber o que Goku tinha feito, muito menos o que motivo verdadeiro pelo qual ele tinha feito.

Talvez apenas um ponto entre Super Saiyajin Dois e Super Saiyajin Três? Não, talvez… poderia ser um pouco demais, mas seria melhor. Ele poderia inventar algum tipo de desculpa para explicar, que seria muito mais fácil. Pensando assim, ele desfez sua transformação, voltando seus cabelos e olhos ao tom de obsidia. Ele podia sentir a surpresa de todos, principalmente de Satan, que não esperava que sua aparência mudasse dessa forma.

– Goku! O que você está fazendo?! – Exclamou Kuririn atrás dele.

Whis sorriu ao ver aquilo, parecendo entender o plano de Goku.

– Ao que parece, Goku-san pretende lutar a sério desde o princípio. Creio que não precisaremos esperar muito, para comermos algo gostoso, Beerus-sama. – Comentou o anjo, com um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

Suas palavras atraindo a atenção de todos.

– Do que você está falando? Como desfazer sua transformação é lutar a sério?! – Exclamou Yamcha sem entender. – E quem são vocês?

Nem Whis, nem Beerus se importaram de responder, mantendo seu olhar fixo no Saiyajin da Terra.

Se recuperando de seu choque inicial, Satan se colocou em sua frente, parecendo furioso ao ser ignorado.

– Já chega de brincadeiras! Isso não é um jogo! Vocês não entendem nada!

Goku olhou nos olhos do lutador por um par de segundos. Seria tão fácil apenas fazer como ele tinha feito antes. Mas não… isso não seria certo. Ele quase podia ver o rosto de Videl em sua mente.

– Você tem uma filha, Satan-san? – Questionou com calma, mantendo seus olhos fixos nos olhos azuis escuros do homem a sua frente.

Goku podia sentir a câmera apontada em sua direção.

Talvez… em algum lugar, na segurança de sua casa, Videl estivesse assistindo essa cena.

Satan piscou um par de vezes, parecendo surpreso com a pergunta.

– Hm… sim, eu tenho uma filha. – Admitiu, sem entender o que o homem a sua frente queria dizer com aquele.

Goku tentou… ele realmente tentou não pensar nela naquele momento. seus belos olhos… seu sorriso… seu cheiro… Oh, como Goku queria vê-la. Mas ele não podia. Ainda não. Muita coisa precisava ser feita. Muita coisa precisava ser mudada.

– Pense nela. Cell não é humano e, por isso, um humano não pode vencê-lo. Se você lutar com ele, Cell irá matá-lo. Se você morrer, quem vai cuidar de sua filha?

Goku sabia que os pais de Videl eram separados, mesmo que ele não soubesse em que ponto exato eles tinham se divorciado. Ele esperava que isso já tivesse acontecido. Porque Videl tinha lhe contado sobre sua mãe e como… questionável era seu caráter. Se aquele Satan fosse metade do Satan que ele conhecia, Goku tinha certeza de que ele jamais permitiria que Videl acabasse sob a custodia de sua ex-esposa.

Ao que parecia, suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado, quando ele viu a incerteza nos olhos de Satan, antes que o campeão voltasse seus olhos para Cell. Ele parecia estar em conflito sobre o que fazer. Foi nesse momento que, algo que ele tinha esquecido que aconteceria, aconteceu.

Um grande helicóptero cor-de-rosa, com várias luzes brilhantes apareceu no céu e três seres estranhos pularam dele. Goku não os reconhecia. Um deles, era um homem alto de cabelos loiros compridos, usando uma roupa branca estranha e segurando uma rosa vermelha entre os dentes. O outro era um homem gordo, usando um tipo de collant preta com ombreiras e uma máscara. Junto deles, estava uma mulher bonita de cabelos ruivos, usando uma roupa de assistente de palco.

" _Esses caras apareceram da outra vez?_ " Goku se perguntou, olhando para os três, enquanto tentava forçar suas memórias. Não iria adiantar muito. Se Goku não se lembrava deles, isso significava apenas duas coisas: eles não tinham importância, ou eram ridiculamente fracos. Muito provavelmente, era uma mistura das duas opções.

– Um grupo misterioso apareceu na frente de Mister Satan! Quem será que são eles? – Narrou o repórter, parecendo estar querendo recobrar o domínio sobre toda a narrativa do combate que deveria acontecer ali.

Goku desejou que o repórter não tivesse perguntado.

Os três fizeram uma coreografia bizarra, enquanto se apresentava como: Calloni, Gouriki Piroshiki e Piiza. Ao que parecia, os dois eram alunos de Satan (que poderia explicar algumas coisas) enquanto a mulher parecia ser sua secretária. Eles tinham vindo lutar com Cell no lugar de Satan que, segundo eles, não precisava sujar suas mãos com 'alguém do nível de Cell'.

Era em momentos como aquele, que Goku aprendeu a entender o que Vegeta queria dizer sobre como os terráqueos agiam como palhaços.

" _E eu agi assim durante muito tempo._ " Não pode deixar de pensar, sentindo-se envergonhado com essa realidade.

Satan pareceu hesitar um pouco, antes de dar uma resposta a seus alunos, voltando seu olhar na direção do homem com quem, até aquele momento, estava tendo uma discussão muito séria. Aquele estranho homem, que parecia ser capaz de usar algum tipo de truque estranho para mudar a cor de seus cabelos e olhos, tinha feito com que ele se lembrasse do olhar assustado e choroso de sua filha. Sua pequena Videl… duas empregadas precisaram segurar a menina, para impedi-la de vir atrás dele, enquanto ele entrava no carro naquela manhã. Ele ainda podia ouvir os gritos de 'não vá papai' ecoando dentro de sua cabeça.

Goku encarou os olhos de Satan. Ele estava pronto para mandar todos saírem da plataforma, quando a voz de Whis soou atrás dele.

– Goku-san. Talvez você deva deixá-lo fazer uma tentativa.

Goku olhou para o anjo, tentando entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Tudo o que Whis vez foi sorriu de forma amigável.

– Muito bem. Se eles morrerem não será minha culpa. – Respondeu de forma simples, virando-se para sair da plataforma, e se colocar ao lado de Vegeta, que tinha ido para ficar próximo de Beerus e Whis, com os braços cruzados e encarando o centro da plataforma. Ele tinha a intuição de que não demoraria muito.

A secretária, Piiza, pulou da plataforma e se colocou ao lado do repórter.

Assim como Goku suspeitava, não demorou nem mesmo um segundo. O cara loiro… como era mesmo o nome dele? Goku não conseguia se lembrar. Fez um movimento ridículo e espalhafatoso, apenas para saltar em direção a Cell. O androide nem mesmo se resignou a se mover, apenas enviando uma onda de ki, que arremessou o loiro para fora da plataforma com tanta força, que criou um grande buraco no chã. O segundo não foi muito melhor. Ele acabou batendo contra uma barreira de ki, antes de ser jogado rolando para fora da plataforma.

Nesse momento, Satan acusou Cell de usar algum tipo de truque, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em subir na plataforma, Goku pulou sobre ele. Seus olhos escuros se fixaram no rosto do campeão por um segundo.

– Lembre-se do que te disse antes. Se você morrer, quem cuidará de sua filha?

Suas palavras foram tranquilas, mas carregadas com um peso que só a experiência da idade poderia conter.

Satan congelou ao escutar aquilo novamente, seus punhos se fechando com força.

– E você? Não tem filhos? – Satan questionou. Como aquele homem poderia parecer tão calmo, lutando com um monstro assassino como Cell?

– Sim. O garoto de capa e cabelo loiro é meu filho, Gohan. – Respondeu Goku de forma tranquila, enquanto caminhava para se posicionar na plataforma.

Os olhos de Satan se arregalaram, enquanto se voltavam para o menino. Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho do que sua própria filha. Aquele homem trouxe o próprio filho para aquele lugar? Ele era maluco.

– Inicialmente, eu pensei em apenas me divertir um pouco, então deixar Gohan cuidar de Cell. Eu queria que ele despertasse como um guerreiro, mas… mudei de ideia. – Explicou, começando a se alongar um pouco. Ele precisava de seus músculos mais relaxados, para que tudo funcionasse do jeito que ele pretendia. Da última vez que ele usou aquilo, com seus músculos tensos, ele ficou quase uma semana dolorido, sem poder treinar direito. – Eu mesmo vou acabar com isso.

Cell sorriu cheio de maldade e arrogância.

– Então você será o primeiro. Eu pensava em guardar o melhor para o final. – Comentou Cell, descruzando os braços.

Goku não reagiu aquele comentário. Ele estava calmo. Calmo demais.

– Whis-san, posso pedir um favor? – Perguntou Goku, enquanto soltava uma respiração curta, alongando seu pescoço. Seus músculos tinham finalmente relaxado. Ele poderia usar _aquilo_ com tranquilidade.

– Se prometer conseguir algo gostoso para mim depois, então eu não me importo.

Goku sorriu de lado.

– A câmera. Você poderia destruí-la, por favor? – Pediu com calma.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse pensar em suas palavras, Whis acenou seu cetro, fazendo com que a câmera fosse dissolvida, apenas para receber um grito de protesto tanto do cameraman, quando do repórter.

Goku sorriu quando a câmera foi destruída. Ele não queria que o mundo visse seu poder. Na verdade, ele pretendia falar com Satan depois da luta. Ele podia fingir, outra vez, que tinha sido o único a derrotar Cell. Seria melhor assim. O mundo precisava de um herói no qual eles poderiam se espelhar, ao invés de alguém como ele… alguém que estava mais perto de ser um deus, do que de ser um simples homem. Além do mais, ele nunca quis ser o centro das atenções. Tudo o que ele era um homem muito simples, que só tinha um par de prioridades: comida, treinar, lutar e… sua companheira.

O sorriso de Whis se expandiu ao ver o olhar nos olhos de Goku.

– Amigos de Goku-san. – Chamou com tranquilidade, fazendo com que os guerreiros se virassem para encará-lo. – Prestem atenção agora. Goku-san está prestes a mostrar um pouco de seu verdadeiro poder. Se piscarem, vão perder toda a diversão.

Goku encarou Cell.

Ele estava tão calmo.

Não era uma calma comum. Era a calma que escondia um poder insuperável.

Seu ki não sentia nada… raiva… medo… indecisão… todos esses sentimentos inúteis tinham sido varridos de seu corpo. Ele só conseguia sentia a si mesmo e ao seu inimigo.

Não demorou nem mesmo um segundo, antes que Goku se transformasse diante de todos. Não havia cabelos dourados, olhos azuis, ou um ki cheio de força bruta. Ao invés disso, seu corpo foi rodeado por uma brilhante aura branca prateada. Seus cabelos negros se tornaram um tom de prata escuro e brilhante, enquanto seus olhos escuros mudaram para um cinza brilhante. Seu ki estava inegavelmente calmo, mas causava uma pressão no ar a sua volta, que indicava seu poder. Sem mencionar o calor que era emanado. Um calor digno de uma grande estrela solar.

Cell não teve chance.

Tudo o que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido, que ele nem mesmo pode se mover. Um segundo ele estava lá, de pé, pronto para lutar contra Son Goku… no outro, ele estava no chão da plataforma, seu corpo convulsionado. Havia sangue roxo cobrindo em centenas de cortes, enquanto hematomas escuros com o formato de punhos cobriam sua pele verde. Foi enquanto que ele sentiu seu corpo começar a reagir de forma estranha e, antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, ele se viu expelindo a Juhachigo, fazendo com que seu corpo regredisse a forma semi-perfeita.

– Agora… vamos terminar com isso. – Ele escutou Son Goku falar. Sua voz estava tão tranquila, mas era tão pesada e poderosa, que Cell se viu apavorado. Pela primeira vez, ele se viu com medo… medo do monstro que estava diante dele.

Ele queria fugir.

Sair dali o mais rápido que podia.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer seu corpo responder a seu cérebro, ele foi atingido por uma poderosa explosão de ki. Era tão grande e poderosa, que destruiu tudo… cada pequena partícula de seu ser, não deixando nem mesmo a menor célula para trás, impedindo qualquer tipo de regeneração que ele pudesse ter.

Quando Cell tinha tido a ideia dos Cell Game, ele nunca pensou que seria derrotado. Não apenas derrotado, mas completamente desintegrado.

Aqueles humanos tolos… eles tinham chamado Cell de monstro.

Son Goku parecia ser o verdadeiro monstro.

* * *

 ** _Oi gente =3_**  
 ** _Estou aqui, acordada quase 2 horas da manhã e eu não poderia ir dormir, sem concluir esse primeiro capítulo e postá-lo. Há muito tempo estou tentando montar uma fanfic de Dragon Ball, mas nunca consigo encontrar a ideia certa... até agora =D_**  
 ** _Espero que todos vocês gostem._**  
 ** _Não se esqueçam de comentarem ;)_**  
 ** _Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo õ/_**


End file.
